


Attraction!

by elaine



Series: Alternate Sentinel [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaine/pseuds/elaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's trouble in the Sandburg-Ellison household...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction!




End file.
